1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash device used in a camera, and to be more exact relates to a light-sensing device of a light regulating type flash device of such type that the flash light irradiated by a flash device and reflected from an object is received by light receiving means provided at the flash device and the flashing time is controlled by the amount of said reflected light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flash device of light regulating type, a light receiving means is provided at a flash device to receive the light reflected from an object, but said light receiving means is provided at a position receiving the light reflected from the center line of the object zone being photographed by a photographing lens of a camera. That is, since photographing is made ordinarily by making a picture composition that an object to be photographed with flash is positioned on the center line of a photographing lens, a light receiving lens is provided which receives light reflected from the center line of the photographing lens. However, with a conventional light sensing system, the scope in which proper exposure can be always obtained is limited to the zone of the angle of light receiving by the light receiving means, that is, a very narrow zone on the center line of the photographing lens. Thus, when an object is placed at a position which deviates from the center line of the photographing lens, proper exposure can not be obtained. Thus, there have been such shortcomings that a picture composition has to be made which places a main object at the center of a photographing picture frame at the time of flash photographing, or improper exposure will result for objects in a circumferential zone when objects exist over the entire photographing picture frame.